


Best Friends

by Cospcoogweell



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Forced Relationship, Rape, Tags Contain Spoilers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, What Have I Done, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospcoogweell/pseuds/Cospcoogweell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout Kinkmeme prompt</p><p>Legion capture F!Courier and Arcade, they learn of Arcades sexual preferences and decide to make him and his best firend(the Courier) fuck.<br/>Suggestions:</p><p>+ Arcade is forced to be Caesars doctor (but not because the Courier sold him) so they can't kill him</p><p>+ the other companions are there and also forced to watch</p><p>+ it results in a pregnancy that Caesar is happy about (He is very fond of Arcade and the Courier was a strong opponent, their offspring could be one hell of an asset)</p><p>It can end happy or sad, do whatever you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcade and Grace have no idea what they are in for as they set out on a trip.

Arcade knew as he held Grace against his chest that they would not speak again about what had happened during their time at the Fort. The other would never know, she had made it clear Boone especially was never to know the details. Neither of them could hide the scars they had got during their captivity, they could spare their friends the grisly details though. Arcade still thought about how innocently it had all started, it had been just like any other time Grace had planned a trip. 

\--

"We are going to be gone for a while, so don't wait up."

Grace gave Veronica a tight hug and smiled at the friends before her. 

Everyone had gathered in the Casino of the the Lucky 38 to bid Grace and Arcade farewell. It was a tradition for everyone to spend the morning together eating breakfast then say goodbye in the casino when Grace was going off on one of her adventures. After she went on her way everyone that remained behind was free to do what they wanted. Almost everyone stuck around for a while, a pool was set up for bets on what sort of ridiculous situation Grace would get herself in while out there. Depending on how long the trip was some of them would leave the 38 for a while. Veronica would visit the Followers, Cass would hit up Gomorrah, Raul would visit with Michael Angelo. No one was sure what Boon would do when he went off, only that he often took Rex with him. Lily and ED-D were the only ones who did not care to wander off to do their own thing, though redecorating and knitting kept Lily plenty busy.

Cass was saying good bye to Arcade who didn't really know how to feel. Yes he was happy to go with Grace whenever she asked him to go with her, this was looking to be quite the long trip though. She had packed enough supplies for the two of them to last several weeks. She had not said where they were going, yet just smiled and tapped the Pip-Boy on her arm and told him not to worry because she had everything all planned out. Arcade leaned back against the railing in the casino as the good byes continued. He sure was going to miss being able to take a hot bath. Knowing Grace they were going to be walking right into some kind of trouble if the past was any sign of what was to come.

After talking to Raul Arcade turned watching Grace and Boone say good bye. He could not help but think that the two of them were very cute together, Arcade would never use that phrasing to Boone's face however. They were standing by the elevator holding hands talking quietly. Neither of them were what anyone would call an open book, they both had demons and neither of them talked a lot about their feelings. They worked well together though, Arcade could see how much Boone had lightened up since he and Grace had finally started their relationship. Grace was happier as well, she seemed to relax more, she was more willing to let people see beyond the mask that she wore as the hero many people saw her as. The saying 'you are always the last one to know' came to mind when he though of the two of them. Everyone else had known long before either of them were willing to admit that they were supposed to be together.

Boone leaned in lightly pressing his forehead to her's. He was going to Camp Mccarren to offer up his skills picking off the fiends since the 1st Recon had gone off to Camp Forlorn Hope. Grace had arranged that so that Boone would would have something to keep him busy while she was away. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss. When she pulled back she pressed her hand to his cheek and then whispered something tho him before turning on her heel and walking to Arcade.

"Are you ready to go?"

Grace, looked him over. He was armored up, gauss rifle on his back and she knew he had more than enough ammo. The goodbyes were done and Lily had already nearly crushed them both with hugs and given them each an apple. Unless a personal matter needed to be taken care of they should be ready to hit the road.

"Go where exactly? Red Lucy does not need anymore eggs does she? I am not walking into another creature's nest unless it is a happy little kitten nest."

That had made Grace laugh and lightly punch his arm as they stepped out onto the Strip. If his special brand of humor lifted the weight off her shoulders then he would keep it up, not that he would really have stopped even if that had not been the case. The Mojave's fate was in the balance, and Grace was in the center of it. She tried to act like it did not bother her, she felt the pressure though. They all knew she was getting tired, every request for help was another sleepless night. 

"Bittersprings first, they have a doctor who is looking to be trained in more specialized care. So the way I see things is you can give him some hands on lessons and I can see if there is anything else they need help with."

Grace put on her sunglasses as they left Freeside giving Arcade a bright smile as he put a wide brimmed cowboy hat on. That smile had gotten her far, maybe she should go give the Legion that smile and ask them nicely to leave. She had The Mark of Caesar, she could just walk on up and talk things over if the Legion was to be believed.

"First? Just how many places do you intend to drag me to? Need I remind you how easily I sunburn? I will be more crisp than brahmin steak that Veronica tried to cook last week judging by that tone. That is a tone that says we are going across the Mojave and back again."

Grace paused tucking her beret into her pack and replacing it with a storm chasers hat. She was trying her best not to smile at him as she pulled out a bottle and tossed it to him as she stood and adjusted her hat to cover her own pale skin.

Arcade tilted the bottle from side to side before opening it and giving it a sniff.

"What exactly is this supposed to be?"

"Sunscreen, from one of those wandering caravans at the trading post, Oaken was his name I think, he made it himself."

Arcade shook his head as he watched Grace walk on ahead of him. Her Assassin Suit was freshly repaired as was off of their gear. Grace had quoted some wisdom off a trader from the far east when she waved off the cost and time maintenance demanded. " If your weapon is falling apart, the only wasteland asshole it's gonna kill is you." It probably also had something to do with her Father having been a soldier. He thought on what had shaped the woman ahead of him, was she always a Champion of Justice, a Guardian of the Wastes the Last, Best Hope of Humanity? Or had being shot in the head changed her into the person she was now?

As he pondered these thing he heard the radio click on and Grace started to sing along with Big Iron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Arcade are on their way to the Fort. Grace has to explain why they are heading into trouble.

Arcade watched as Grace made breakfast. Coffee already in hand he simply relaxed as she made some eggs. He was not the best of cooks so he left it up to her. Grace did not mind that, she found cooking to be peaceful. In fact one of the things she loved most about Lily was cooking with her. Although it could be hard keeping the Nightkin on track.

They had left Bittersprings days ago. Whatever Grace has planned next was a closely held secret. She would shut off her map when Arcade walked by if she had been looking at it and she seemed very jumpy.

"Grace why am I here?"

Grace looked up from the pan and gave a toothy grin.

"Because the Mojave is the best place to meet eligible bachelors. At least that is what I've always thought."

Arcade rolled his eyes and took the plate that Grace had offered him. 

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

Grace sat down beside him with a sigh she gave a nod. She ran a hand through her hair and fixed her gaze on the ground. When she turned and smiled at him it was not her usual cheery smile. It was the sort of smile that came with bad news.

"You can't freak out. You have to promise me that you won't freak out. OK?"

"Why would I freak out?"

Grace did not look at him, instead she stared into the blackness of her coffee.

"There is something I need to get. It is very important that I get it. I know what you're going to say, but the reward outweighs the risk. We are going to The Fort."

Arcade laughed at first thinking that Grace had to be joking, but when he saw the look on her face he knew she was serious.

"What is so important that we are walking right into the main base of the Legion? They are surely going to kill us. Mark or no Mark, it is no secret that Caesar wants you dead."

Arcade stood his plate falling off his lap into the dirt. It was suicide to do this. Just because she had been given an alleged free pass did not mean it was safe to walk into the Fort. He did not trust Vulpes Inculta as far as he could throw the spy. The way he had just walked into the Strip had kept Arcade awake for days.

"The platinum chip. Benny had it when he ran. I can use that chip to keep the Mojave independent. "

Grace bent over picking up the plate and setting it to the side. She stood as well setting her own plate down beside his. 

"What about the NCR?" 

He looked down to meet Grace's gaze. She had always spoken passionately about the NCR. Even now her blue eyes shined with that determination.

"They have been over reaching. They don't have the manpower to hold the Mojave and California. If they take Nevada they will simply be spread too thin. It would be better for everyone for us to simply be allies."

Grace was NCR through and through. That did not mean that she had to support everything that they did. She loved her home, enough so that she would use a robot army to keep them from damaging themselves if need be.

"I need that chip though. The Legion has Benny, Benny has the Chip, and Yes Man can't do anything without the chip."

Grace was starting to pack up the camp as she spoke trying to keep her hands busy.

Arcade sat back down feeling a bit shocked, "Yes Man?" He asked running his hand through his hair. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of all the crazy ideas Grace had this was was by far the most insane.

"Yes Man is a Securitron that Benny and Emily Ortal reprogrammed. If we get Yes Man uploaded into the 38 he will be able to control all Securitrons. We will kick the Legion out of the Mojave and ally with the NCR. They get trade from us but we will also allow them a small number of Securitrons, they will keep the embassy open and I will allow a few bases to remain in return when we have an established army we will have bases in the west."

Arcade stood he was a little surprised by how much Grace had though this through. Though since this was basically treason he supposed that she would have to weigh her options very heavily. If she could make it work through she would be one of the most powerful people in the country.

"Did you tell anyone else know where we are going?"

"Raul, he knows to send the Calvary if we are not back in two weeks."

Grace stood and looked up at Arcade with a smile. She tucked some of her dark hair back behind her ear and shuffled her feet. "Are you with me?"

Arcade gave a thin smile, and grabbed his pack starting to walk back to the road.

"Of course."

They walked for some time in silence, Grace was letting Arcade think over everything she had said. Their lives now depended on the honesty of the Legion.


	3. Chapter 3

Freeing the captured family was a great thing. It made Grace feel all warm and fuzzy to have saved them from what she thought was a fate worse than death. To have been able to even get a glimpse of what waited across the river had rattled her though. Not that she would ever admit it. She watched the family go offering one last wave and a hope that they would not need to use the guns and ammo Grace had given them.

"Pustular Hypomyalgia? You do recall that Latin if the root of all language correct?"

Grace did not have to turn to face Arcade to know what expression he wore, she had seen the look enough times when she had tried a risky maneuver. She could not help but laugh though as they walked to the docked raft. Shrugging she looked back to the now empty pen. "He didn't seem smart enough to put two and two together let alone know I was making that up. Besides you're a doctor all you would have to do is that solemn doctor look and agree is he got suspicions."

"Solemn doctor look? What on earth is that."

"Yeah, you know like the old vids? The doctor pulls down his surgical mask and dose this little head shake with a somber look. I'll pull one up for you when we get back to the 38 they are very dramatic."

"As a researcher I never had a lot of practice with that look so let's try to avoid having to fall back on it. Alright?"

They laughed as they walked across the dock Grace pulled the mark from under her shirt and showed it to the ferryman. "Ave, I am Grace Lee I was told that I had an invitation from Caesar?" The legion explorer had let her and Arcade into the cove believing that they were traders with a few words from Grace. This was make or break, time to see if the Mark was all it had been made out to be. With her name out there she could not get by lying about who she was anymore.

"Caesar awaits, are you ready to travel to the Fort?" The man nodded gesturing to the raft.

The man before them was tall, that was the first thing that Grace noticed. He was not bad looking either, it was a shame he was part of the Legion. Cass would have had a blast with a good looking guy like him, or Arcade would have if the widespread rumors about the Legion were to be believed. 

"Do you have any idea what will happen at the Fort?" Arcade pushed his glassed up looking at the man before them crossing his arms. Just because they did not open fire upon realizing who Grace was didn't mean they were going to let them leave the Fort. They could also just shoot them on the river and push the bodies off the raft to never be seen again.

"She will be meeting face-to-face with the mighty Caesar himself, founder of the Legion, conqueror of 86 tribes."

"Neat, I take it this sort of thing dose not happen often?" Grace laughed at the title. If the man was anymore full of himself he would have his slave army calling him a God. It would be very interesting to see if the man lived up to what his followers said about him.

"To my knowledge, this is the first time Caesar has ever summoned one of the Dissolute to see him. Not even tribal chieftains receive this honor. That it'd be a woman is even more surprising."

Grace's smile vanished in a heartbeat. "Okay first of all Buddy who the hell do you think you are calling Dissolute? Whats me being a woman have to do with anything by the way," Arcade put his arm between the two and pushed Grace back. She had not even noticed that she had stepped up to the ferryman, "What's really a surprise is that a manso hell bent on putting women down run around in a skirt."

"I am Cursor Lucullus, not your 'Buddy'. All who are not Legion are 'Dissolute.' They live in squalor, unrestrained by morality, lacking moderation, temper, and self-control. It is simply a fact not an insult. Women are physically and intellectually inferior to men. Their role is to bear children and ensure the survival of our species, not to say that all women are equally incapable. I trust Caesar will find a worthy use for you. Are you ready to go?" Lucullus seemed bored, though he at least managed to keep his tone polite.

"Yeah. Fine, whatever. Let's just go." Grace snapped pushing Arcade's arm down and stepping back from him.

"Alright. The trip will take a few hours. Take your place on the boat."

Arcade got on the raft first followed closely by Grace. She had her arms crossed tightly over her chest, her face set in a scowl. She shot Lucullus an icy look as he boarded and maneuvered the raft away from the dock. It was going to be a long few hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything from Fallout New Vegas including the dialogue from Lucullus.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fort, it could have been impressive if it had been a settlement Arcade could not help but think as he and Grace passed through its gates. The tents, the closeness to freshwater, the security. Maybe when they had eradicated the slaving bastards Grace could use her contacts to get some people out here. He was so busy looking at the tents and the men lounging around him that Arcade did not notice Grace's sudden stop in front of him and almost knocked her down. 

"Jesus." 

Grace felt Arcade's hand on her shoulder, he squeezed so tight it actually ached even through her armor. Her hand fell to her hip, nostrils flaring as she stared to the left her eyes locked on the crucified NCR trooper. 

"Mercy..." 

Grace closed her eyes listening to the agonized sobbing plea of the man on the cross as a Legion Recruit passed him. Her back was ramrod straight, heart beating so loudly it was all she could hear. She moved forward and saw Arcade's mouth move as he reached out for her moving to follow shaking his head. She could not hear him over roar in her head, heart beats thumping and pleas drowning out even the nearby blacksmith. Everything around her seemed to stop in that moment. 

Thump... Mercy... Thump... Mercy...Thump ...Mercy... _**THUMP**_

"Mer-"

_**CRACK** _

Grace was holding her revolver so tightly that her hand was shaking, knuckles white. The texture of the gun's grip would be etched into her skin when she let go. She closed her eyes her teeth clenched so tight that she was sure she was going to crack a tooth. Her shoulders heaved with sobs she refused to let fall. She was not going to let _them_ see her cry.

"Wait! We have the Mark of Caesar." Arcade placed himself between Grace and the nearest Legionary his arms spread wide eyes darting from man to man behind his thick rimmed glasses. "My friend got shot in the head, she now suffers from very poor impulse control due to the brain injury. So how about we go see what Caesar has summoned us for yeah?"

Arcade put a hand on each of her shoulders and turned Grace to the hill and started to walk his long legs pushing them into a quick pace to escape the stares of men who had surrounded the cross. He guided Grace to put her gun back in its holster casting a concerned look at the small stone faced woman he had tucked under his arm. Grace looked like she was a thousand miles away.

As they neared an Arena of sorts one of the Legion's dogs approached giving Grace a curious sniff. 

Grace dropped to a knee and gave a weary smile as she extended the back of her hand to the dog to smell before it licked her. She drew a small piece of dried meat and gave it to the mongrel patting it on the head. Grace had always had a way with animals, she could walk through a Nightstalker's lair without them so much as giving a hiss.

"Outsiders are a rare sight at the Fort. Step carefully around here and you might just leave alive. I'm Antony, master of the hounds. It seems my old Lupa smelled meat on you, she will take a finger if you are not careful."

A man with dark brown hair cut into a mohawk approached his head tilted to one side as he looked to Grace petting the dog.

"She won't touch me. Animals like me, always have."

"I thought something was wrong. We usually have to pull them off any visitors to the Fort."

Antony chuckled as Lupa rolled onto her back letting Grace scratch her belly. She stood then dusting her knees off drawing a whine from Lupa who pressed up against Grace's legs. 

Arcade breathed a sigh of relief, Grace loved dogs. All she had been through to fix Rex was a testament to that fact. As much as he was sure that the mongrel would tear out his own throat with no hesitation he was sure that its presence had calmed Grace down some.

"Oh, sorry got a little distracted there. I am Grace," She gestured to herself rather than offer a hand as she was sure than no Legionary would want to shake hands with her, "Tell me a little about yourself please Antony."

"I've been around dogs all my life. They're my life, always were all the way back when I was a tribal, one of the Hangdogs, outside Denver" He gave an almost fond smile, "Dogs roamed that city. Our tribe made peace with them." Suddenly he scoffed as though he remembered that he was not supposed to have fond memories of being tribal, of being dissolute. "Thought they were our spirit animals - helped us hunt, provided for us in some lean times. "Then the Legion came... Good thing, too. Stronger now, don't need those beliefs anymore."

"When the Legion came did you fight?"

"Of course we fought, most tribes did. Hangdogs hung out longer than most... they broke us by throwing our dogs on the fire. So we gave up."

"Mother Fuckers!"

Grace's sudden outburst had startled both Arcade and Anthony as well as drew attention from another who started over almost casually to the trio.

"Grace..."

"No Arcade fuck those dicks. They burned the _dogs ___... the _dogs ___Arcade. A Dog's love and loyalty is one of the only pure things left in this hell hole of a radioactive shit storm we now call the world. And those fuckered burned them."

__Grace's voice had taken a bit of a shrill edge. Arcade glanced at Antony who seemed almost pleased that someone was so outraged over the injustice that his tribe's dogs had suffered._ _

__Grace had always taken issue with the Legion, ever since she had first seen what they did to Nipton. She knew they were brutal, merciless, but that had just cemented their fate. She would let Rex tear Caesar apart for the sake of justice for the Hangdogs when she killed him._ _

__"Of course a woman would be so emotional over an animal."_ _

__The man who approached had closely shaven brown hair and a cruel voice._ _

__"Otho." Antony greeted coldly._ _

__"So you have a problem with women too?"_ _

__" Women are beneath notice, as Caesar has taught us. I'm only allowing you to speak to me because you are Caesar's guest."_ _

__Grace clicked her tongue turning to stare at the man her hands rolling into fists._ _

__"Speaking of Caesar, we need to be going Grace. It would be rude to keep him waiting."_ _

__Arcade turned guiding Grace with a hand on the small of her back away from the two men. He looked back once and swore that Anthony had offered a small kind smile as they started up to Caesar's tent._ _


	5. Chapter 5

Arcade did not like that he was forced to wait outside the tent while Grace and Caesar met. He was trying to figure out what the odds were that everyone that was in that tent would still be alive when Grace left the Camp. As good as they were he doubted he and Grace could eliminate the whole Camp. It was a different situation that Grace and Boone had been in, what was it two times now? Grace and Boon had cleared some Legion Camps, to of them were like a storm. 

"Three actually. Got those slavers near Nipton too."

One of the guards nearby looked over and Arcade quickly looked away. He as sure the Legion was more than aware of all the Grace had done.

Grace exited the tent paused and turned on her heel and held the flap open leaning in. 

"Can't I hit him just once?"

A chorus of laughter met her request to which Grace rolled her eyes and started down the hill. Arcade on her heels.

As they headed down the hill Grace paused by a slave woman with a soft smile as the woman worked on what appeared to be healing powder. Grace watched the woman work for a moment then cleared her throat.

"You do know it is one Broc Flower and one Xander Root to a dose right?"

The slave woman looked up in shock then back down to her work table. 

"Th-thank you."

Grace looked to Arcade with a bit of an awkward smile.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No! No, I am sorry. It's just that... you are a _free_ woman. It has been so long since I have seen a woman who wasn't a slave. I simply forgot myself for a moment. Apologies."

"No worries. I am Grace, or the Courier but honestly I prefer my name. You are?"

"Siri."

"So Siri are you a doctor, or a healer of some sort?"

"I trained to be a Doctor before I was captured by the Legion. I do know basic first aid, but I've had to rely on tribal remedies given the Legions... values."

"Ah how long ago were you captured?"

"Three years ago."

Grace stiffened a bit looking to Arcade. The Doctor gave a sympathetic smile and reached to pat the woman's arm but thought better of it and simply het his hand drop back to his side.

"I am so sorry Siri. I can't even begin to imagine what you have been through in that time."

"No, you can't. You are a man, enslaved things would be different for you. Women... We're property. If you're too young or too old, the men usually leave you alone. Usually, some have particular tastes."

The woman's attention went back to Grace reaching across the table she gripped Grace's wrist tightly. Her eyes were a bit desperate, tone a pained frantic whisper.

"You _**need**_ to be careful. I...I overheard some of the Legionaries talking about "trying you out." They were watching you when you went to talk with Caesar. Some of them... said worse."

"Oh?"

Grace turned looking over the men of the Fort that were in eyes sight. It was especially good she had not brought Boone she decided. Even if by some miracle she had convinced him to not slaughter every Legionnaire in the Fort that comment would have set him off. Should he have heard that there would have been no stopping him. Even Arcade looked ready to start shooting.

"Well I have the Mark of Caesar. I do not think that would be too smart on their part."

Grace paused turning to ace out into the Fort then started to talk louder.

"However if any motherfucker thinks he is man enough to hike up his skirt and try a woman who will fight back they are more than welcome to give it a shot. But I can guarantee that they will not enjoy the type of penetration that happens."

Grace's hand closed on the hilt of her large hunting knife.

"Come on Arcade. We have to go to the Weather Monitoring Station."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping over the Bunker quest for time reasons.

Grace rolled her eyes as Arcade looked her over. 

"It wasn't that irradiated down there."

The Legionary closest to them sidestepped a bit making Grace snicker.

"I still think a dose of RadAway would be for the best."

Grace smiled and gave a small nod.

"I won't argue with my favorite Doctor.''

"You do that literally all the time. About eighty percent of our conversations are you arguing with me bout something."

Grace laughed and walked with Arcade back to the tent of Caesar. Arcade was ready to wait for Grace again but was waved in to follow.

Caesar was on his throne again, flanked by his guards. Benny still knelt nearby looking like he was going to be sick.

"Doctor Gannon, I do hope you were not insulted by not being invited into my tent earlier. I had not realized who had accompanied the Courier. While I am sure you are an educated, reasonable man some of your companions are not. I was simply trying to prevent bloodshed."

Caesar seemed to be in pain rubbing his temple.

"Well, some of our friends are a bit hot headed. Or are just against slaving and murdering and- hmm"

Grace cut off Arcade's low muttering with an elbow to the side before one of the Legion picked up on it.

"Indeed. Now to business. We all felt the ground shake. I'll take that as a sign you got the job done Courier?"

Grace gave a nod crossing her arms.

"Lot of old tech down in that bunker. It has been taken care of."

Arcade sometimes wished that he could bluff like Grace. She could talk circles around people, talk them down. She had managed to end a number of things peacefully that most people could not have. He could see her now standing with her hands out in front of her, speaking in that soft soothing voice. People just listened when she spoke, maybe her plan of getting control of the Mojave would be be the best thing to have happened since the bombs fell.

"Good. There are rewards.... for doing as I command. Today, your reward is....is vengeance. You get to decide how Benny dies."

The suited man's head snapped up eyes going wide.

"Goddammit!"

Caesar stood on unsteady feet.

"I.... take some time to decide Benny's fate. When you come back my Praetorians will perform the execution. Unless you want to."

Grace stepped forward ever so slightly.

"Look Caesar-"

"Out now!"

Grace grabbed Arcade's arm and steered him out of the tent.

"That was weird right Arcade? I mean I have been shot in the head and don't go around acting like that."

"Migraine maybe?"

Arcade shrugged as the two walked down the hill.

"When I spoke to Silus for Lieutenant Boyd he mentioned that Caesar gets headaches. He mentioned ' irrational paranoia' and that an important mission was delayed three days because of one of Caesar's headaches while he shut himself in his tent.

Grace's expression grew grim as she spoke about the captured Centurion unconsciously her hand rose to rest on the back of her neck. She thought about what the Centurion had said about the Legion slave's collars. How he had instructed his men to fit them. She remembered standing outside the interrogation room shaking as he had spoken to Boyd. Boone had remained stoic as ever but his hand had dropped to the handle of his machete and he had gripped it so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

"Grace?"

Shaking the fog of memory from her head Grace turned and smiled at Arcade and gave a small shrug. 

"Lost in thought, sorry. What were you saying Arcade?"

"I was going to say that maybe we will just have to sit back and wait. If Caesar has something wrong with him that could be a good thing for us."

"Maybe. Another asshole would just plop down on that throne though. I am sure Caesar has been grooming an heir."

Arcade sighed removing his glasses to inspect a spot. He gave Grace a smile and nod of thanks when she offered him a clean soft cloth to remove the specks. He breathed on his glasses and returned the cloth to Grace.

"So what do we do while we wait for Caesar to summon us? Think they would let us leave? He could send a runner when he feels better."

"I do not think that likely," Grace laughed as she nodded to a nearby table. "How about a hand of Caravan?"

Arcade smiled and took a seat fishing in his pocket for his deck.

"What are we playing for?"

Grace shuffled her cards with dexterity that would have put a casino dealer to shame.

"I would say strip but that would draw some unwanted attention. We can just play for caps, unless you are worried I would have to end up docking your wages to make up for your loss."

"You don't pay me Grace."

"Oh. That's right. Why exactly are you here again?"

Arcade smiled over his cards as they both drew their hands. 

"Because the Mojave is the best place to meet eligible bachelors of course. Or maybe it is because I am insane."

Grace smiled over her cards as well before putting on her poker face and placing her first card.

"I would go with insane, you would be far less tense if you met someone."

Arcade tossed out some caps and chuckled while shaking his head.

"If you say so Grace."


End file.
